1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a smart metering system using a white space band and a smart metering method using the same, and more particularly, to a smart metering system, which transmits power information data, such as metering data obtained by a smart meter, and a control signal by using a white space band that is an idle channel band in a channel band used by a digital television (DTV), and a smart metering method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A concept of a smart grid is introduced in order to efficiently manage energy. The smart grid refers to an “intelligent power network” that optimizes energy efficiency by exchanging real time information between a power provider and a consumer bidirectionally by combining an information technology with a conventional unidirectional power network, which comprises steps of generation, transmission, distribution, and sale of electric energy. By connecting a power plant, a facility for transmitting and distributing power, and a consumer of power via an information communication network and allowing information to be shared bidirectionally, an entire system may be efficiently operated as one entity.
In the smart grid, in order to add an intelligence capability to a power infrastructure to more efficiently and effectively manage and control an entire process from production to consumption of electric power, applications of an information and communication technology are actively being developed. Particularly, because the power provider and the consumer are able to exchange real time power information bidirectionally by combining the information technology to a power grid, the smart grid receives much attention as a next generation power network that induces reasonable energy consumption through bi-directional power information exchange and optimizes energy efficiency while providing high quality energy and various additional services.
In this trend, advanced countries such as the United States and various countries in Europe have been developing various power network strategies based on information technology (IT) since early 2000, and Korea is also in a process of developing a national level policy and strategy related to the smart grid.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic configuration of a smart grid.
Referring to FIG. 1, with respect to the generation, storage, and management of electric power, a plugged-in electric vehicle, an intelligent consumer, and renewable energy, it is possible to produce and consume the electric power bidirectionally without having a boundary between generation and consumption of the electric power, thus avoiding a conventional one-way structure of generation, transmission, distribution, and consumption of the electric power. In order to transmit information relating to generation and consumption of the electric power, a field area network (FAN) and/or a wide area network (WAN) may be used to provide a communication means within a smart grid advanced metering infrastructure (AMI).
A communication infrastructure for interconnection between a power system and control systems that constitute the smart grid system may be used in conjunction with any one or more of various wired or wireless communication networks. When constructing the smart grid, a determination of which communication method is used to transmit smart metering data becomes a very important factor, and accordingly, such communication infrastructure will be described in detail.
A home area network (HAN), a building area network (BAN), and an industrial area network (IAN) are communication transmission networks in a respective area of home, buildings and industry in a smart consumer field, and a representative technology thereof includes, for example, a conventional power line communication (PLC), ZigBee in a wireless personal area network (WPAN), and Wi-Fi in a wireless local area network (WLAN).
A neighborhood area network (NAN) is a communication transmission network that handles a smart grid field area, and a representative technology thereof may include, for example, a conventional public mobile communication network such as WCDMA and WiBro, a wireless mesh network technology such as IEEE 802.11s WiFi mesh, IEEE 802.15. 4 g smart utility network (SUN), the conventional power line communication (PLC), and ZigBee in the WPAN.
A wide area network (WAN) typically comprises a core/metro network and a backhaul network. The interconnection between relay systems may be enabled by using a wired network based on Ethernet, and the interconnection between a utility system and a management system may be enabled by WiBro and WCDMA that are wireless and mobile communication network technologies used in a NAN area.
As described above, in a conventional communication infrastructure used in conjunction with the smart grid, various communication methods, such as a power line communication (PLC) network, a mobile communication network, a public switched telephone network (PSTN), or an internet network may be used.
The communication network in an area of homes, buildings or industry typically does not have a wide network coverage, such that a probability of crosstalk or interference with other communication network is extremely low, thereby causing no problem; however, when using the same or similar communication method in a NAN or WAN area, crosstalk or interference with one or more other communication networks may occur. Particularly, in a case of transmitting the smart metering data in the NAN or WAN area, despite a characteristic that a size of data packet is not large and a transmission speed is not required to be high, in the above-described conventional technology, a communication line or a communication channel may be excessively applied to the smart metering data transmission while the communication line or communication channel is in heavy use due to distribution of various communication devices according to advancement of a communication technology. Further, the communication method which has a high charge due to its high utility value may be applied to the smart metering transmission, such that a corresponding cost for smart metering data transmission is increased and communication efficiency is lowered.
In addition, the smart metering data transmission which uses a wired communication network, such as the power line communication (PLC) or wired internet network, has a locational limitation when installing each device of the smart grid system, which also lowers efficiency.